Alienated
by GoldenDragonOfNobility
Summary: Lily never fitted in. Her only two friends is a girl who likes horses more than she likes people and a strange girl named Snowflakes who believes in aliens. Things doesn't improve much when Athena appears in her dream and says she wasn't from this world.


_A wolf stood in front of me staring ominously with its yellow, unblinking eyes. I let out a small gasp and fell down onto the ground scrambling to get as far away from the wolf as I possibly can. The wolf came closer and closer._

"_Help!" I cried out. There was a full moon in the sky and absolutely no clouds to be seen. The stars were twinkling faintly above and far, far away, I heard a voice. The voice came to me like a whisper. It whispered softly 'The necklace.'_

_I looked down and saw a necklace in the shape of a gray wolf. I grabbed it and ripped it off my neck. The necklace glowed and transformed into a flaming blue sword. The wolf flinched and backed away._

"LILY!" Someone was shaking me. "WAKE UP!"

I blinked opened my eyes. Snowflakes stood in front of me with her icy blue eyes and dark hair.

"We have to go!" Snowflakes said cleaning up the remains of our picnic. Hayley's unloading the horses."

Thunder rumbled above me which frightened me. A storm was coming.

"Here's Blackstar," Hayley said to me as she handed me the beautiful, sleek black horse.

I tied up my sleeping bag and a few other things and climbed on. Fireclaw rode out first with Hayley on his back and I followed with Sunshine and Snowflakes right behind me. More thunder rumbled and rain began to fall blurring my eyesight. The rain stung my eyes and I felt myself beginning to loose grip on the reins.

"Hang on there!" Hayley cried. "We're almost to Grandma Peps house!"

My body seemed to snap back in reality and I regained hold, but suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of me and I blacked out. Blackstar neighed and ran off without me.

_It was dark. So dark. I was alone. I couldn't see anything. But then there was a light and a woman appeared. Her gray eyes were full of things that I could only begin to understand or know. She smiled at me kindly._

"_Child," she said. "Do you know who I am?"_

_I answered back almost immediately "Athena" which surprised me because I wasn't thinking that at all._

_Athena(Right?) smiled and continued, "It's been many millenniums since I've last seen you, Lilian."_

_I stared at her dumbfounded. My name wasn't Lilian. But why then? A little voice in my head asked. Was it so familiar? Lilian. I knew that name somewhere._

"_Ah," Athena contemplated. "You don't remember. Do you? You, Lilian, are not from this world. In fact, you are from another one, a few million light years away. You came to me in a dream almost five millenniums ago and asked for my help. Your home planet was dying and you needed the essence of Gaea to save it."_

_Tears began to welled up in Athena's wise eyes. "I refused to help you because you were so strange and your powers frightened me. I didn't believe that life on other planets existed."_

_She absently wiped away a tear on her left cheek. "You appeared to me in two other dreams but each time I refused to help you. You were killed. I remember the day you came to Olympus and asked to see me. Just as I was about to refuse to help you again you fell down and dissolved into a million pieces of light. I never told anyone who you were and where you came from. All I said was you were someone I refused to help."_

_Athena came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am glad that you were reborn. I am sorry. I truly am sorry, Lilian."_

_Did this lady just say that I was an alien from another planet? It seemed unlikely, but I had a feeling that she wasn't lying. Was my name really Lilian? It didn't sound like an alien's name to me. I stared back into Athena's gray eyes._

"_I'm really not from this planet?" I asked in a childish voice._

_Her gaze softened. "I believe you still have your powers. Use them well."_

That was it. I woke up at that moment and saw that I was in a strange place. There were other beds all around me and some kids in them. A man(who was half horse!) came over and said courteously, "My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Half Blood.." I trailed off slowly. "Vampires? Or is it demigods?"

Chiron looked surprised. "Demigods."

How I knew that I don't know.

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Well, since you guessed it I thought have to explain what Camp Half Blood is all about."

He turned towards a boy next to him. "Percy. Would you please show our dear….."

"Lily."

"Lily around Camp Half Blood. We found her knocked out by Zeus's lightning bolt and amazingly she survived but probably is still a little bit dazy."

"Zeus? The God of Thunder? He knocked me out? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know why." Chiron sighed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Though it is possible…..no it couldn't be."

Percy(was that it?) smiled at me with his sparkling green eyes and said, "Come on. I'll show you around."

I felt like I was in love at that moment. But then a girl came with eyes just like Athena and replied(to Percy), "I'll help too."

I glared at that girl, but I was too nice to say anything.

"My name is Annabeth," the girl said sweetly(too sweetly for my opinion) and held out her hand for me to shake. I did not shake it.

Annabeth awkwardly let her hand down. "So….let's go."

A daughter of Athena, something told me. I sighed. Great. I finally meet the boy of my dreams and then this girl who happens to be the daughter of my supposed "friend" comes along and gets between us. I wistfully stared at the back of Percy's head as we left the cabin.


End file.
